


Kageyama Tobio Has Fallen

by gaudy_teke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angels vs Demons, Flashbacks, Love, Love affairs, M/M, Revenge, Seven Deadly Sins, i dunno, i'll stop now, pretty much everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudy_teke/pseuds/gaudy_teke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a promising angel, Kageyama Tobio has fallen into the depths of Hell.  Determined to extract revenge from the sin (who happens to be a dumbass) that was the cause of all this and wanting to rise to Heaven once more, he explores his new 'home', learning secrets at every turn.</p>
<p>Up in heaven, unrest grows.  Heaven and Hell are on the brink of war and no one knows how to stop it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Featuring an illicit love affair, snarky demons, confused angels, and complete disregard to the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hell: The Beginning

Tobio opened his eyes, blinking in the harsh light. Where is he? He sat up gingerly, wincing at the flood of pain, and looked around. It appeared to be a cave. Harsh orange and pink lights danced on the walls, which dripped with water. Tobio slowly crawled to one of the many puddles and gasped at his reflection. He remembered now. Koushi told him that his core had been tainted by Envy (after having been told such by Akira and Yuutarou) and had regretfully cast him down. Now, his once white robes were grayish in color and were singed and ripped. His black hair was singed at the edges and it hung over his forehead in greasy strands. A faint orange replaced the once pure white glow around his dark blue irises. He hesitated before turning to examine the damage to his wings, quickly biting his lip to keep from crying out. His once luscious navy blue wings were now a dull black color and bent and broken past use. Feathers had been burnt off in places and were dangling limply in others. Tobio bit his lip harder, but a soft whine of distress escaped anyway.

He stood up and looked around, taking in his surroundings. So this was Hell. The light here was harsher than in Heaven, and instead of open passageways, it seemed to be a system of tunnels. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move behind one of the columns at a tunnel entrance. He whirled around and found himself staring straight at a gigantic cat. It was taller than him and had black fur, a clump of which covered one of its red eyes. The cat seemed to smirk at him before wavering in form, growing smaller until it took a human form, eyes changing to brown, but with a red circle around the irises. Hair blurred before solidifying again as a faded red sweatshirt and sweatpants. A clump of the demon’s bedhead (for Tobio had no doubt that was what this was) still covered one eye, but less completely.

“Ohoho. What do we have here?” The demon said lazily, giving Tobio a once over. “Could it be one of the angel boys has fallen? What a pity. Who are you here for?” Tobio stared at him blankly.

“What?” The demon’s smirk grew.

“Who are you here for? Ushijima, Oikawa, Bokuto, Terushima, Kenma, Hinata, or Kyoutani? I doubt you managed to sell your pretty angel soul to Ukai, so it must be one of the Sins.” Tobio hadn’t been aware that the Sins had names. Kuroo let him stare dumbfounded for a bit before sighing dramatically and grabbing his face in order to look at the boys eyes.

“Orange… That’s Hinata. Envy did you in?” Tobio scowled. Hinata. So that’s what his Sin called himself. Kuroo squeezed his shoulder, bringing him back to the present. 

“Careful with all that anger or you’ll summon Kyoutani. And Yabaha’s been trying to have a day off, so he won’t be to happy either.” He gave Tobio a light smack on the shoulder. 

“Ah! I forgot to introduce myself! I’m Kuroo, right hand man to Kozume. At your service.” He gave Tobio a mock bow before standing straight again, a shit eating grin on his face. “Kozume Sloth, in case you were confused.” Tobio nodded, trying to process all this information.

“And the others are…?” Kuroo sniffed. 

“I see they don’t educate you up in the clouds. The Sins have had names for the last century or so on Oikawa’s insistence that he was too beautiful not to have one, which got Pride interested. Pride goes by Ushijima, but only on certain days. Some days, he’ll smite you for not using it, and others he doesn’t want to be called by a mortal name. You hear that, Pride?” He shouted at seemingly nothing on the ceiling. “I introduced you first this time, there’s no need to wipe out my game progress!” Kuroo then jumped to the left, narrowly avoiding a flash of light, before turning back to Tobio, continuing his talk as if nothing unusual happened.

“Wrath is Kyoutani, or he is now. He was just a lowly demon under Oikawa until Iwaizumi came and took over his job. He then switched over to the old Wrath and eventually killed him. So yeah, don’t get on his bad side.” Tobio nodded. That was good to know. Kuroo continued.

“Oikawa’s Lust, and he won’t let you forget it. He’s always preening in front of a mirror or such. Ushijima’s tried to convince him to give up his title and work with him, but Oikawa always refuses him on the basis that Iwaizumi couldn’t come with him. His personality is shit though, just a warning. It’s almost as bad as Terushima's.

Terushima is Greed and the evilest snake of the lot. Ugh, I hate his guts. He’s so annoying and that’s coming from me! Ugh, I hate him.” Kuroo seemed to be heading down a longer trail of hate, so Tobio cleared his throat, putting him back on track.

“After that asshole is my bro Bokuto. Bokuto is Gluttony. He likes to have it all. But he’s great. A lot of fun. Great appetite, but that comes with the job description. Be careful of his mood swings though. If he doesn’t get his way, it can get kind of nasty. Bokuto can actually will his negative thoughts and feelings into others. It’s kind of scary and not very pleasant.” Kuroo gave a shiver before moving on.

“The next nearest and dearest to my heart is Kozume, who I work for. Kozume is Sloth. He really likes video games, by the way, so if you’re any good, he’d always be up for kicking your butt. That’s pretty much all he does, even though he’s capable of so much more.

Finally, the one who infected you, little ex-angel boy. Hinata is Envy. He was under Bokuto, but he got transferred over because he wanted what Bokuto had so much. Now he’s Envy and he’s still gunning after Bokuto. It’s kinda funny to watch, because Bokuto doesn’t realize what’s going on.”

Hinata. Tobio felt the weight of the name on his tongue. That’s who caused his fall. That’s who he would have to kill to return to his place in Heaven. He already missed his friends: Koushi’s kind smile, Daichi’s iron will, Keiji’s sass. He missed Yuu and Ruunosuke’s enthusiasm and Azumane’s gentle calm. He even missed Kei. But just a little. Kei was an asshole half of the time.

“Do you want me to take you straight to Hinata or do you wanna just wander for a bit?” Kuroo asked, snapping his fingers in Kageyama’s face.

“Oh. Um… I’ll wander?” Tobio looked around at the complex tunnel system and Kuroo smirked again and started walking.

“Sure, sure. I’ll take you to Oikawa. If you ask nicely and suck up a little, he might let Iwaizumi look at your wings. And if not, Iwaizumi will probably show you around anyway.” Tobio blinked before hurrying up to fall in step with the demon. 

“He would?” Kuroo’s smirk grew.

“‘Course. Oikawa doesn’t have him wrapped around his finger that tightly. He’d do it out of sympathy.”

“That’s… That’s very nice of him.” Unexpected from the demon heathens. Kuroo seemed to catch on his reasoning.

“Aw, come on! Think a little better of us! What did we do besides corrupt a few willing human souls?” Tobio glared at him and Kuroo tsked. “Really Angel? I’ll have you know that 89% of all the souls who end up here willingly consented, even by your standards. The other 11% had some unconscious nudging, I admit, but we never forced anyone to do anything. With a few exceptions.” He grinned, eyes turning feral and red for a second, teeth growing sharper. Tobio opened his mouth to protest but a loud voice cut him off.

“Bro!” A grey streak slammed into Kuroo, who immediately switched back into cat form, forcing Tobio to jump out of the way. Ouch. He winced as his broken wings hit the tunnel wall. Kuroo was now wrestling with a giant, grey Great Horned Owl.

“Bro!" Kuroo purred back, pinning the owl down. “Tap out, sucker!” The owl hooted.

“Never!” He launched himself into the air, only to hit the tunnel’s ceiling. Kuroo snickered, turning back to his human form.

“Stupid owl.” The owl pouted (could owls do that?).

“Dumb cat. No fair, Kuroo!” He (or so Tobio assumed) shifted as well, feathers falling off and disappearing into thin air. At last, a man close to Kuroo’s height stood before them, dressed in a plain navy blue work out shirt and white and gold shorts over what looked like black leggings. His hair, however, was still grayish, and stood up, much like his horns had.

“Sorry bro. Showing the new guy around.” Kuroo gestured to Tobio, who found himself caught by piercing, pure gold eyes. It wasn’t just the band around the irises, it was the irises themselves as well.

“Hey hey hey! Bokuto Koutarou at your service!” The demon’s voice bounced off every wall. Tobio’s eyes widened. This was Gluttony? “What’s your name, angel boy?” Tobio’s eyes narrowed. Why did everyone call him that? He was centuries old!

“Tobio.” Bokuto hooted again.

“You see that bro?! He has a killer stare! I like it!” He slapped Tobio soundly on the back, eliciting a yelp of pain from the angel. Kuroo slapped his friend lightly on the back of his head.

“Woah there bro. He’s not up for your power yet.” He started walking again and Bokuto easily kept up.

“Right! Cuz I’m so strong! Hey hey hey!” He grinned before remembering something. “Right! I came to tell you bro! I get to go to Earth! I’m leaving in a cycle!” Kuroo added his cheers to Bokuto’s excited hoots.

“Way to go bro! Infect those pretty little souls!” Tobio coughed and they both looked back at him.

“Ohoho. Did we make angel boy uncomfortable?” Bokuto’s eyes lit up.

“Ohoho?”

“Ohohohoho.” They continued like that for a while until Tobio coughed again.

“Um, excuse me?” Bokuto stopped immediately, turning back to Tobio.

“Woah bro! Angel boy speaks!” Tobio frowned.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not a boy. I’m over fifteen centuries old.” Kuroo smirked.

“Well you see angel boy,” Tobio growled and Kuroo raised his voice, speaking over him, “Bo and I are both over 17 centuries old. Plus, only angels use that first name crap. We only use last names. So, angel boy it is.” Tobio thought. It had been many centuries since he had gone down to Earth and had to use his earth name. It had definitely started with a K. Kage- Kage- something. His eyes lit up. Kageyama! That was it!

“My last name’s Kageyama.” Kuroo smirked.

“Too late! Sorry angel boy!” Bokuto smacked his shoulder.

“Bro! Acceptance, remember? Iwaizumi and Yabaha had that really touching lecture thing, last week, remember?” Kuroo snorted.

“The seminar? But Bo, this is so much more fun.” Bokuto cocked his head, eyes surprisingly innocent and Kuroo sighed.

“Aren’t you headed up to Earth?” Bokuto jumped, switching back to his owl form.

“Right! Catch you guys later!” He flew off. Kuroo chuckled.

“Always so oblivious. Always wants more than he needs but that’s Gluttony by definition! Anyways, we were going to see Oikawa. We’ll probably run into Pride and Wrath on the way there. Then I’ll take you to Kozume. Hinata’s usually over to try to beat his video game score. I don’t know where the snake is and I’d rather we don’t find out. God I hate him.” He growled from deep in his throat.

“The feeling’s mutual.” Kuroo whirled in time to get a tongue to the face.

“Ugh! Gross Terushima!” The giant snake hissed, laughing. It’s green eyes glowed before it shrank. Like Bokuto, the man had solid colored eyes, but his was green. He had dirty blond hair, with the sides shaved, red and yellow shirt and shorts, and a smirk that almost rivaled Kuroo’s own.

“I love you too, babe.” Kuroo shuddered.

“I feel like part of my soul just died.” Greed’s smirk widened. 

“What, you still hate me? I thought we got past that last week with the ALS ice bucket challenge.” Kuroo looked at him incredulously.

“You changed my bed into a solid block of ice and then had Bobata bewitch a bucket of ice water to follow me around everywhere, refilling every half hour.” Terushima shrugged.

“I one upped you for a good cause. So what?” Kuroo growled.

“Get lost you fucking snake.” Terushima smirked.

“Right back at you, bedhead boy.” He gave Kuroo a mock salute before disappearing. Kuroo growled, form flickering.

“Change of plans. We see Kozume now.” He turned around, stalking down the tunnel and turning left into one of the side ones. Tobio hurried after him. He was going to meet Hinata!

“Kenma!” Kuroo called out, sweeping into a red lit room. “I’m back!”

“Welcome home.” A soft mumbled voice echoed from one of the many beanbags scattered around the room. This one happened to be located in front of a big TV. Kuroo turned towards the voice, smirk fading into a softer smile.

“Kozume, I found the noise.” He walked slowly towards the beanbag, shifting forms as he went.

“Hmm?” Kuroo nudged the his boss with his nose and Kozume sighed, levitating onto Kuroo’s back.

“Yup. Angel boy, meet Kozume. Kozume, angel boy. Or Kageyama, whatever you prefer.” Tobio looked at the demon in semi-shock. Sloth was small, almost Yuu’s size, with half dyed hair that fell over his eyes. He, like Kuroo, was dressed in a red sweatshirt and sweatpants. There was a picture of a cat’s face sewn into the front of the sweatshirt. In his hand was a small handheld video game. Kozume flickered his red eyes up for a second before returning to his game.

“Hello.” Tobio blinked. How anticlamatic. Then again, this was Sloth they were talking about.

“Hello.” If Hinata was like this, going back to Heaven would be a peace of cake. Kozume looked up again, eyes widening, before seeming to shrink into Kuroo’s fur. Kuroo purred.

“Easy there, angel boy. No telling what’ll happen if you upset Kozume too much. He has bodyguards.” As he said it, Tobio felt a presence behind him.

“This twerp bothering you, Kozume?” Tobio slowly turned to find not a cat (as expected), but a strong looking man dressed in red sports gear. The red in his eyes was glowing and he had a mohawk of blond hair and an intimidating face. Kuroo purred again.

“We got it, thanks Yamamoto.” Yamamoto cast one more threatening gaze at Tobio before disappearing. Kuroo purred again.

“Kitten, is Hinata here? Angel boy’s part of his detail.” Kozume slowly looked up from his game.

“Don’t call me that. Hinata’s here. He’s trying to be like Semi and blend in, I think.” Kuroo sniffed, gently putting his boss back down, changing back to human form.

“Is that why I smell him on the ceiling?” Tobio heard a squawk and looked up.

“Kozume! You weren’t supposed to give me away!” One of the more orange-ish lights on the ceiling moved, falling to the ground and the demon, Tobio’s demon, took his human form. Tobio blinked at him. This was envy? But he was so… short. Hinata had orange eyes to match his wavy hair and was wearing a green jacket sweater and blue running pants. Brown eyes stared at blue blankly.

“Who are you?” Tobio growled. This dumbass had infected him, and he didn’t even remember him?

“The king of Kitagawa Daiichi.” Hinata’s eyes widened.

“You’re that angel guy who was a jerk!” Tobio bristled.

“Who are you calling a jerk, dumbass?!” They were interrupted by Kuroo’s snickering.

“My God, you two were meant for each other.” Tobio frowned.

“Don’t use His name in vain.” Kuroo’s smirk grew.

“Oh Lord, another one of the God freaks. Fallen angels, man.” He nudged Kozume who didn’t react. Hinata sniffed.

“Well, I don’t wanna be associated with him!” He jumped into the air at an impossible height, turning back into his light form and shooting down a tunnel before Tobio could blink. Kuroo chuckled.

“Well, that was interesting. I forgot to warn you. Hinata’s very emotional. Very… ‘gwah’-like. You’ll see. Ready for the rest of your tour?” Tobio nodded, still scowling at where Hinata had disappeared. Kuroo took one look at him, glanced at Kozume, and then dragged Tobio into the tunnel.

“We are so not calling Kyoutani in Kozume's room. He’d kill me.” They reached an open chamber and Kuroo let Tobio go, crouching down.

“Brace yourself.” Tobio forgot his anger for a second. 

“Brace myself for-“ For the second time since Tobio had met him, Kuroo was mowed down. This time, instead of an owl, it was a giant dog (Tobio thought it might be a rottweiler, but he wasn’t sure) with silver eyes and a feral look. It growled in Kuroo’s face and Kuroo hissed back, changing to his cat form. Around that time, another dog (this one Tobio knew was a golden retriever) also came rushing up, but instead of jumping on Kuroo like the other one did, it grabbed the rottweiler by the neck, dragging it off of him. The rottweiler growled and barked, trying to shake loose, and the golden retriever growled back, pinning it to the ground.

“Calm down you idiot! You promised you’d take the day off, remember?” The rottweiler snarled, trying to shake the other off.

“Get off of me!” The golden retriever bit it in the soft part of the neck.

“Change back. Now.” It growled around its mouthful. The rottweiler shook its head. “Now, or I’ll tell Iwaizumi.” Both dogs growled at each other and finally the rottweiler started to shrink. Its hair turned blonde (except for two black streaks on each side) as he morphed into his human form. Fur turned into a dark purple shirt and navy blue shorts. The golden retriever let go of his throat, also shifting back to a man with swishy brown hair and brown eyes. He was dressed in a teal shirt and black pants. 

“That’s Yahaba and Kyoutani.” Kuroo whispered to Tobio, also shifting back. “Yahaba used to work for Oikawa, until Kyoutani became Wrath and he transferred over to make sure Hell still existed and Kyoutani didn’t destroy everything. And to give Iwaizumi a bit of a break.” Tobio was starting to wonder how this Iwaizumi was a demon. He sounded like a saint. Kyoutani shoved Yahaba off of him.

“I had to teach the new guy a lesson. Fallen angels are bad news.” Yahaba sat up, glaring at his boss.

“Don’t let Iwaizumi hear you say that.” Kyoutani grumbled, expression stormy. 

“That’s his resting bitch face slash permanent expression,” Kuroo whispered to Tobio. “Wrath indeed.” 

“Shut up.” Kyoutani and Yahaba said it together.

“Kuroo, I TOLD you, I wanted a day off!” Kuroo had the decency to look sheepish.

“Sorry Yahaba.” Yahaba rolled his eyes, grabbing Kyoutani’s collar and dragging him down a tunnel.

“Get the fallen angel to Iwaizumi. He might be able to patch him up.” Kuroo winked.

“Exactly my idea. Come on angel boy.” Tobio narrowed his eyes at the nickname before following the demon down a different tunnel. Soon, voices could be heard.

“Ushiwaka, leave me alone!” It was high pitched and whiny.

“You have pride. We would work well together.” A deep voice responded.

“Forget it.” A sniff. “Now go away. Iwa-chan’s trying to rest.” Kuroo motioned that they should stay in the tunnel.

“Iwaizumi is nothing compared to me. Forget him and join me.”

“No.” The voice said petulantly. “Now go away before I get Iwa-chan up to chase you out.”

“As you wish. But think about it. You’ll see that I’m right.” A tall man with a serious expression and a haircut to match stepped out into the hall, dressed in a three piece business suit and stared at Tobio with pinkish-purple eyes.

“Another fallen angel.” It was a statement. “This one’s useless though.” He turned to Kuroo.

“Kuroo. Is Sloth doing well?” He sounded bored. Kuroo gave a tight smile.

“Perfectly.” Ushijima nodded absently.

“Good. I will pay him a visit later. Make sure he’s available this time.” He walked off. Kuroo growled.

“Meet Pride, best all around, including the ‘giant dickhead’ category. Come on, let’s see if we can get you patched up.” He walked through the entrance and Tobio followed. The light in this room was the softest yet, a soothing teal. In the middle of the room was a giant throne carved out of the wall, upon which were several cushions and a man dramatically sprawled out over them. One leg was draped over the armrest, his head falling over the edge of the other, arm dangling dramatically to the floor. Tobio could see that Lust (he assumed) was very handsome, but maybe not quite as handsome as Keiji. Where Keiji had innocent beauty, Oikawa’s sent waves of desire so strong Tobio could physically feel them. His bouncy brown hair had the air of being meticulously styled (another contrast with Keiji, who never touched his if he could help it).

“Kuroo, I’m dying. That prickhead is actually going to kill me.” Oikawa sighed dramatically, placing one hand on his forehead and not at all surprised at their entrance.

“Hang in a little longer, Oikawa. ‘Sides, Iwaizumi would never let you die.” Oikawa smiled, sitting up.

“That’s true!” His teal eyes caught Tobio and immediately sharpened. “What did you bring me?” Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“Angel boy here just fell. He’s Hinata’s and never of them are happy about it. I thought Iwaizumi might be able to patch him up.” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s your name, angel boy?” Tobio shivered. This guy was creepy.

“Tobio.” Oikawa’s eyes narrowed more and Tobio remembered to use the last name. “I-I mean Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio.” Great. Excellent job Tobio. He could practically hear Kei snickering behind him.

“Well Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said his name in a mocking tone. “Iwa-chan’s resting up. He’s not available. Go away.” Kuroo chuckled.

“It’s funny to see you so riled up Oikawa. It’s not like angel boy here is going to steal Iwaizumi away.” Oikawa sniffed.

“Iwa-chan is fragile. I won’t have him interacting with Heaven’s discarded soldier.” Tobio bristled at that. He wasn’t trash!

“Funny you say that when Iwaizumi’s a discarded soldier himself.” Tobio blinked, whirling towards Kuroo.

“What?” Kuroo looked at him smugly.

“Didn’t I tell you? Iwaizumi’s a fallen angel.” Oikawa looked like he was going to protest, but decided against it. Tobio processed the new information. It made sense then, why Iwaizumi seemed so nice and good for a demon. He wasn’t one. He was a fallen angel under Oikawa. Speaking of Oikawa, he suddenly sat up straighter, listening intently.

“Nononono, Iwa-chan! Rest!” He pouted, as Iwaizumi seemingly answered back. 

“Mean! Meanie! There’s no reason for you to come up.” He listened again before giving a predatory smirk. “So naughty Iwa-chan. Yeah, I’ll be down. Just let be finish this business. No, it’s not Ushiwaka, he was here but- No! Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, turning back to Kuroo. 

“He hung up on me.” Kuroo snorted.

“How cruel. Does that mean he’s coming up?” Oikawa rolled his eyes.

“Probably.” He sulked before sitting up and pointing accusingly at his guests. “And you two will be gone before he does.” Kuroo pouted.

“And here I thought you cared about me.” 

“Did I hear the sounds of dissent?” A pink haired head poked out of one of the entrances, followed close behind by a black haired one. Oikawa groaned.

“I thought you two went to corrupt more souls through your meme things.” The demon grinned, black eyes flashing.

“Well, we were going to, but then Matsukawa had a craving for those cheese steak things, so we came back to bug you for money.” He caught sight of Kuroo. “Yo! Kuroo! Our brother in crime!” Kuroo grinned.

“Hanamaki! Looking as devilish as always.” They gave each other the finger guns. 

“What’s with all this noise?” A new figure walked in, dressed in white robes, dark hair spiked. Tobio stared at him. He was here? Alive? But he had disappeared centuries ago! Everyone thought he was dead! But here he was, hazel eyes as piercing as ever (even if they were ringed with pink) and trademark frown in place.

“Hajime?” The man turned at the sound of his name, eyes widening as he sucked in a startled breath.

“Tobio?"


	2. Hell: Iwa-chan

“Tobio, what are you doing here?”’ Hajime stared at the younger boy, his old kouhai, and Tobio stared back, looking equally shocked.

“But… But… You’re dead!” Hajime blinked.

“I’m… Dead?” He was confused. "Why would people think I'm dead? I was tossed down, wasn’t I?” Tobio blushed, looking down.

“I don’t remember. I think I was on Earth.” Right. Hajime remembered now. He had been ‘infected’ (as the angels said) observing Tobio’s first Earth detail. 

“How is Earth detail going?” Hajime realized too late that Tobio wasn’t on Earth detail anymore. Tobio scowled. 

“I don’t think Earth likes me. Both times I went, someone ended up getting infected.” Hajime chuckled. 

“Everything has a purpose. Even this.” He could see in Tobio’s eyes that he was hoping to be lifted back up and took pity on him. That didn’t happen very often.

“What happened to your wings?” Tobio flinched, instinctively trying to bring his wings in close to his back like Hajime’s were.

‘They… The fall…” Hajime frowned, walking around the chair towards the younger boy. This didn’t happen to him when he fell.

“Lie down.” Tobio obeyed and Hajime stood over him, calling Ukai (he had learned that if you tried to call Him down here, the subject would die immediately) for mercifulness and strength. The demons watched as Tobio lifted off the ground, white tendrils of light circling around his wings. Hajime closed his eyes, spreading his own metallic purple wings in order to concentrate better. Tobio gasped in slight pain as his wings restructured themselves, unbending and mending, feathers growing and turning lustrous again. Eventually, Hajime opened his eyes, smiling at the younger boy.

“How does that feel?” Tobio fluttered his wings hesitantly before smiling up at him.

“Great. Thanks!” Hajime nodded, folding his own wings against his back again.

“No problem. How long have you been down here?” Tobio instinctively looked to the ceiling before blushing.

“I… I don’t know. How do you tell time down here?” Hajime felt a weight on his back.

“It’s easy, Tobio-chan. You just watch the wheel there. Every time the wheel spins to the red part, one cycle- which is a year, has passed.” Oikawa’s haughty voice floated past Hajime’s left ear. “Now if you excuse us, Iwa-chan and I have some very important business to attend.” Hajime scowled at Oikawa, who just smiled cheekily before starting to pull him back into the tunnel to their room. Hanamaki coughed.

“Before you ah… have fun, money would be nice.” Oikawa sighed while Kuroo snickered. He went back to his throne, lifting up a pillow and throwing coins from underneath to Matsukawa.

“Have fun, you two.” Matsukawa started to pocket the coins, but Hanamaki stopped him.

“Yeah, have fun oh Grand King. Can we have fun too?” Oikawa rolled his eyes before giving them more coins, these being teal in comparison with the black ones.

“I’m only doing this so you can being me more followers.” Hanamaki grinned.

“And because if you didn’t, you wouldn’t get any alone time with Iwaizumi.” He winked as Hajime colored. Tobio also colored at the implication and Oikawa smirked.

“Are we making you uncomfortable, Tobio-chan?” One of his hands slipped down the front of Hajime’s robe and the other trailed down his arm. Hajime shivered.

“Weren’t we about to…?” Oikawa lets his sentence trail off, but left his hands where they were. Right. Hajime remembered now. Oikawa gave him a predatory smile before starting to nudge him in the direction of the tunnel again. Hajime barely had time to say “See you later!” to Tobio before Oikawa had pushed him down the tunnel. Hajime spread his wings, landing softly on the floor. Oikawa chuckled, floating down the tunnel himself.

“You looked so funny, Iwa-chan!” Hajime rolled his eyes, dusting himself off. 

“Shut up, Trashykawa.” Oikawa shook his head, still smiling.

“So mean, Iwa-chan.” He gave him a long, passionate kiss before pushing him towards the bed. “Let’s start, shall we?”

———————————

Tobio yelped when Hajime fell, starting forward, only to be held back by Kuroo.

“He’s fine, angel boy. They’ve been through this hundreds of times.” To prove his point, Oikawa turned back, making a face at Tobio, before stepping off the ledge himself, floating down. Tobio frowned.

“Is he always like that?” Kuroo sighed, letting him go.

“Pretty much. Let’s go.” Kuroo turned to leave but Tobio hesitated, looking at where Hajime had disappeared. He had so much to talk about with him. Hajime had been his confident, his mentor, his- well, his hero. Hearing that he was dead had been a devastating blow. Not that him having fallen was much better. Kuroo sighed, seeing that Tobio wasn’t falling him.

“You wanna get out, I’m serious. Oikawa sometimes like to show off and doesn’t block the tunnel entrance.” Right on cue, moaning could be heard spiraling up from the tunnel. Tobio flushed. One of those voices was definitely Hajime’s and he was making noises Tobio never wanted to hear. Or… or did he?

“You do know that the longer you listen to it, the more lust you feel, right?” Kuroo smirked as Tobio jumped and ran past him. He chuckled, videoing it (with the moans clearly heard in the background) before sending it to Hanamaki with the caption ‘What an innocent cinnamon bun’.

“This is going to be fun.”

—————————— 

Oikawa looked down at the angel squirming below him. He never got tired of seeing Iwaizumi like this, never got tired of the sex, giving the other such pleasure, taking his purity. He thrust harder until Iwaizumi came, biting into his palm as he always did when he came. Just seeing that quirk of the angel’s was enough for Oikawa to come too. He rolled off the other with a sigh, renewing the purity spell with a wave of his hand. Even though Iwaizumi was already in Hell, he had kept it on him. At first, it had been so that he could have take it as many times as he wanted, but now it was just a habit.

“Holy…” Iwaizumi panted, and Oikawa chucked.

“Not the adjective I’d use to describe what just happened, Iwa-chan.” Iwaizumi laughed as well, a breathy sound that made Oikawa want to slam him against the mattress again.

“Fair enough.” He leaned over to give Oikawa a quick kiss before reaching for his robe. Oikawa had pointed out in the beginning that he could wear whatever he wanted now, but Iwaizumi had decided to stick with the robe. Not that there was anything wrong with it; it was actually very easy to take off, which was nice whenever Oikawa wanted a quickie. Oikawa sighed, reaching for his own clothes.

Iwaizumi dressed quickly before walking back to the tunnel entrance. Oikawa paused where he was tying his tie.

“Where are you going?” Iwaizumi turned his head, spreading his wings in preparation.

“I’m going to find Tobio. We have a lot to catch up on.” Oikawa pouted, pushing down the twinge of envy. This was not the time to summon Hinata. Or worse, Tobio himself. Yamaguchi was pretty cute though.

“What about me?” Iwaizumi snorted. 

“I see you every day. I’ll be back by tonight, okay?” Oikawa nodded, fear ebbing slightly.

“They’ll be something special waiting for you.” Iwaizumi smiled.

“I look forward to it.” He flew up the tunnel. Oikawa sighed, finishing his tie. Of course Iwaizumi would never leave him. He had nothing to be afraid of. He levitated up the tunnel, back to his throne. Seeing that no one was around, he moved one of the cushions, pressing a hidden latch. The throne seat moved, revealing a hidden compartment. Oikawa shifted through its contents; his candy and milk bread stash, a couple alien movies and plushies, the videos of all of the souls he had personally corrupted. Finally, with a small ‘Aha!’, he found what he was looking for: a footlong wooden box. Sitting down in front of his throne, Oikawa opened the box. Sitting snugly in red felt sat five glass balls, each about the size of a pearl. He sighed when he saw how each gave off a pink glow. Good.

“Checking on ‘Iwa-chan’?” Oikawa jumped, snapping the box shut. Hanamaki snickered.

“Makki, I thought you were on Earth!” He carefully put the box back under his throne, smacking Hanamaki’s hand as he reached for some of the candy. “Where’s Mattsun?”

“Mattsun’s doing the ‘Lord’s work’. Or, you know, you’re work.” Oikawa smirked, closing the secret compartment before flopping down on his throne.

“You mean, he got lucky and you didn’t.” Hanamaki pouted.

“Not… Not true! I- I just… she just… I didn’t want to push her.” Hanamaki scrambled as Oikawa looked at him amusedly.

“So… You got rejected.” Hanamaki sighed, face planting into one of the many pillows around the throne.

“Matsukawa won all the charms in a bet. No need to put it so harshly.” Oikawa snickered. 

“Just being honest.” Hanamaki moaned in despair. His moan turned into a whine as he shifted form, becoming a large pink wolf.

“For once.” Oikawa glared at his friend.

“Excuse you, I’m plenty honest!” The wolf looked up at him and he swore Hanamaki’s smirk was visible.

“Yeah? Then does Iwaizumi know about his box?” Oikawa hit him with a pillow.

“You look ridiculous with that pink hair.” Hanamaki growled playfully, tackling Oikawa. 

“Makki stop! You’re gonna ruin my outfit!” Hanamaki gave a toothy grin.

“Imma do worse.” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

“You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” Hanamaki’s grin grew and he licked Oikawa’s face. Oikawa squealed.

“Nooooo! Stop!”

“Nope. Iwaizumi’s not here to save you.” Oikawa froze.

“Hanamaki, no.”

“Hanamaki, yes.” Oikawa tried desperately to get away as Hanamaki rubbed his head with his paw.

“Makki!” Oikawa whined. “I spent an hour styling that!” Hanamaki laughed.

“Go on, I’m listening.” He gave Oikawa’s hair another ruffle and Oikawa smacked his nose. Hanamaki yelped, changing back to human form and rubbing his nose.

“Ow.” Oikawa tried to push him off, but Hanamaki locked his legs.

“Get off Makki, or someone’ll think you took Iwa-chan’s place.” Hanamaki grinned.

“Like we haven’t been there before.” Oikawa rolled his eyes, pushing Hanamaki’s face away.

“That was centuries ago. Before Iwa-chan.” Hanamaki grinned, finally rolling off.

“Before Iwaizumi, you claimed you’d never settle down with just one person, and look! Here we are! You don’t even go up to Earth anymore.” Oikawa blinked. That was true. When did he start doing that? Hanamaki looked at him.

“Nonononono you don’t! You keep that up, I’m going to owe Kuroo money!” Oikawa frowned.

“Do what?” Hanamaki waved his hands.

“Nothing, nothing! Challenge you to a sparring match!” Oikawa smirked, extending a hand so that Hanamaki could hoist him up.

“Still trying to beat Iwa-chan?” Hanamaki groaned.

“Seriously, what do they teach them in cloud school? We’re the same age, give or take a thousand years!” Oikawa brushed off his clothes.

“Let me change. And fix my hair.” Hanamaki sighed, flopping down on the throne.

“So what am I supposed to do for the next hour?” Oikawa waved airily.

“This is your fault. You’ll figure something out.”

——————————————————

“Hey.” Tobio looked up from where he was sitting in his new room to see Hajime leaning in the entranceway. His hair looked considerably more mussed and Tobio wished he didn’t know why. Or he wished he was the cause. His eyes widened at the thought. Oh no. He couldn’t feel that way. Not if he wanted to get out of here! Hajime shifted his weight.

“Tobio? Are you okay?” Tobio jumped. Right! Responding!

“I good. I-I-I mean, I’m good. Good. How you are? I mean-“ Hajime chuckled, walking in.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” He reached out, ruffling Tobio’s hair before sitting down next to him on the bed. “So how was things after I left?”

Not as good as before you disappeared. Tobio almost said it, but caught himself at the last minute.

“It ah- It wasn’t bad. At all. You know.” Hajime nodded.

“Good. Akira and Yuutarou doing well? Who finished your training?” Tobio was starting to see the meaning of ‘absence makes the heart fonder’ expression. He had never noticed before how Hajime’s eyes were the perfect blend of green and brown or how strong his jawline looked.

“Ye-yeah, they’re fine. Ah- Koushi decided to help train again. He’s training Keiji, Kei, and Hikota now.” Hajime grinned, showing off perfect white teeth. 

“That’s good. I was afraid your training would be hindered by… all this.” He waved a hand. Tobio nodded rapidly.

“Yeah. I-I mean no. No it wasn’t.” Hajime smiled and Tobio thought his heart was going to separate from his being.

“Tobio? Are you okay?” Tooru blinked to find Hajime waving a hand in his face.

“Ye-yeah. I’ll be fine. I-I mean, I am fine!” Tobio wondered absently why the only part of Hajime he could focus on right now was his lips. Which just moved into a hesitant smile.

“Okay. If you insis-“ Tobio didn’t know what he was doing, but he had to lean forward, to capture Hajime’s lips with his own. To make Hajime his own. He saw Hajime’s eyes widen and he deepened the kiss, Hajime being too shocked to stop him. This was… amazing. It felt like every part of his body was on fire. Eventually, he felt a tapping on his shoulder and pulled away, a little startled. Hajime sucked in a breath.

“Couldn’t breath.” He gave an apologetic smile, eyes flashing pink, voice breathy. Tobio wanted to lean forward again, but was stopped by Hajime touching his face, looking straight into his eyes.

“Your eyes… They’ve changed color.” Tobio stared wide eyed back. Suddenly, the air exploded, sending him into a wall. He stood up woozily. Where did Hajime go? He took in the scene. Oikawa stood in the doorway of the tunnel half dressed, a murderous look on his face. On the other side of the room, the pink haired demon was hoisting an unconscious Hajime to his feet. Tobio started towards him, but Oikawa blasted him back again.

“Don’t. Don’t touch him. Don’t touch him ever again.” Tobio stared right back.

“Or what?” Oikawa’s eyes seemed to flame teal.

“I’ll end you. I’ll crush you into dust.” The demon walked over to him, handing Hajime over to him, and Oikawa picked him up, caressing his face and murmuring something in his ear. The demon walked over to Tobio, peering into his eyes.

“His eyes changed.” Oikawa snapped his head up and, leaving Hajime floating in mid-air, strode over to look for himself.

“Hanamaki. Take Iwa-chan back to our room.” Hanamaki walked over, unsuspending Hajime.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa grabbed Tobio’s wrist hard enough to bruise.

“We’re going to pay Hinata a visit.”

————————————— 

Hinata squawked when Oikawa threw Tobio at him.

“Take him back. Infect him again. I never want to see him again.” Hinata shoved Tobio off.

“I don’t want him! He’s mean!”

“I don’t want him either! He’s your problem now.” Oikawa waved a finger in Tobio’s face. “Stay away from Iwa-chan. I mean it. He’s mine.” With that, Oikawa vanished in a puff of smoke. Tobio fumed. Who was Oikawa to keep him from what he wanted? If Oikawa was going to play like that, Tobio was just going to have to beat him. He was going to get Hajime back, no matter the cost. Hinata squeaked, jarring him out of his reverie.

“You wanna overtake a Sin too?!” Tobio flinched.

“I’m nothing like you!” Hinata pouted.

“Still! If I help you overthrow Oikawa, you’ll go away and I won’t have to deal with you anymore.” Tobio considered it. The Sin could be a helpful ally.

“Fine. But if you get in my way, I’ll take you down too.” Hinata jumped, yelling.

“Me get in your way? Never! You’ll get in my way!” Tobio sighed. This partnership was going to be difficult.

 

— — — — — — ——— —— 

“Hajime?” Hajime looked up to see Koushi leaning on the pillar in front of his desk.

“Yeah?” Koushi stood, coming in and perching on the literal edge of the desk. An odd habit of his, Hajime supposed.

“I heard you had some trouble down on Earth?” Hajime shrugged.

“Just an asshole demon. You know the type.” Koushi nodded, humming.

“Did you smite him?” Hajime shook his head.

“Bastard had an escape all ready to go. I’ll get him next time though.” Koushi nodded again.

“I bet you will. By the way, I have a new recruit. He didn’t really fit in his last department, so they sent him here. You think you could train him?” Hajime nodded absentmindedly, finishing the paper and stamping it closed decisively. 

“Sure. What’s his name?”

“Tobio.”

—————————————————

Hajime blearily opened his eyes. Everything was blurry. Where was he? He remembered Tobio kissing him, but what happened after that? There was a loud noise and a sharp pain and he thought he had heard Oikawa crooning in his ear that he was safe now and no one would hurt him again. Or something like that.

“Iwa-chan?” Hajime turned his head slightly, wincing at the pain the motion brought, and Oikawa’s worried face swam into view.

“Oi…kawa?” Why was it hard to talk? It shouldn’t be hard to talk… right? Oikawa looked concerned.

“Iwa-chan, are you feeling alright?” A hand caressed his face and Hajime tried to lift his own to meet it, but stopped halfway through. That hurt.

“This… This isn’t the surprise… right?” Oikawa gave a breathy laugh.

“No. No it isn’t. Iwa-chan!” Hajime grunted as Oikawa flung himself on him.

“‘Kawa. Off. Please?” Oikawa took one look at the pain on his face and levitated his weight off, not moving.

“Sorry.” He stroked Hajime’s face again. “How do you feel?” Hajime grimaced.

“Like shit, as the humans say.” Oikawa winced. 

“I’m sorry.” Hajime frowned. 

“What’s there to be sorry about? It’s not like you caused this.” Oikawa looked away and Hajime sighed. “Oikawa.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you…”

“But Tobio was fair game?” Oikawa wailed.

“I’m sorry Iwa-chan! I won’t do it again!” He looked so genuinely distressed that Hajime forgave him on the spot.

“Shut up, idiot.” He slowly wrapped one arm around the demon and said demon wailed even more, burying his head in Hajime’s chest.

“I just panicked when I felt Tobio-chan’s bond realign and realized it was because of you! He squeezed Hajime and Hajime yelped. Oikawa’s head snapped up in alarm and he rolled off.

“Iwa-chan you need to rest until you heal.” Angels had fast healing rates (or at least Hajime did), but it would still take a couple of days. Oikawa gave him one last soft look, another gentle caress, before turning to leave. Hajime caught his fingers.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa looked back with a gentle smile.

“I have to work. I’ll be back later.” Hajime nodded, understanding, but couldn’t make himself let go of Oikawa’s hand.

“Okay.” He sighed, closing his eyes, letting the healing sleep rush over him. By the time Oikawa finally pulled their hands apart, he was long gone.

 

——————————————— 

“Sorry I’m late!” Oikawa swept back into the throne room, brushing his clothes into a semblance of order. “Iwa-chan was being clingy.” Hanamaki raised his eyebrows.

“Iwaizumi was being clingy?” It was more of a Oikawa thing to be clingy. Iwaizumi was more stoic and reasonable. Oikawa’s face twisted and he bent to straighten the cushions on the throne, a nervous habit of his.

“He wouldn’t let go of my hand.” Matsukawa made eye contact with Hanamaki over their leaders back.

“What’s with that face oh fearless leader?” Oikawa flinched.

“I… I’m just… worried about him. I- I really hurt him.” The cushion in his hand trembled. Hanamaki sighed. As much as he wanted to push Oikawa’s change at him, his friend and boss clearly needed some comforting.

“Im sure Iwaizumi won’t hold it against you.” It was actually physically impossible for him to. Oikawa sighed. 

“I know, and he doesn’t, but I just feel… I dunno. Guilty.” Hanamaki exchanged an alarmed look with Matsukawa. Oikawa? Feeling guilty?

“Why’s that?” Oikawa shrugged, cuddling a pillow to his chest and flopping onto the throne.

“Iwa-chan deserves better and I… I kinda blew him up. And he doesn’t even blame me for it because he’s an angel and he can’t!” It’s kind of hard to hear him around the pillow, but Matsukawa and Hanamaki have enhanced hearing, so they catch every word. This… is an interesting development.

“Where’s Iwaizumi now?” Matsukawa questioned.

“He’s in that healing sleep thing. I don’t think he’s going to wake up for another three days.” The pillow trembled and Matsukawa knew the Sin was thinking about the last time Iwaizumi had fell into one of those sleeps. Yeah… That wasn’t fun.

“He’s not going to freak out like that again, I almost guarantee it.” Oikawa sighed, rolling over so the pillow was under his head instead of over his face.

“I know. Okay, what were we talking about?” With that, the conversation shifted smoothly from Iwaizumi to business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... because there's not much interest in this, I'm not putting a lot of work into making sure there's not errors. But I'm having fun, so I'm gonna keep writing it anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> Angels have a pure white band around their irises. Demons either have pure black eyes or have a band that matches their Sin’s eye color with a few exceptions (mostly on Oikawa’s part).
> 
> Angels use first names, demons use last  
> Tobio and Hajime are fallen angels; refer to themselves by their first names, but are referred to by the demons by their ‘earth’ last names  
> Similarly, demons have a set first name that they use when they travel to earth
> 
>  
> 
> Angels include:  
> Daichi, Koushi, Keiji, Akira, Yuutarou, Morisuke, Yuu, Ruunosuke, Azumane, Kei, Hana (Misaki), (Yachi) Hitoka
> 
> Demons are:  
> Ushijima is Pride and has purple eyes. Tendou, Semi, and Shirabu are associated with him. Their alternate forms are eagles  
> Oikawa is Lust and has teal eyes. Iwaizumi and Kiyoko work with him. Matsukawa and Hanamaki drop in once an awhile, but aren’t employed. All five of them can shift into wolves  
> Bokuto is Gluttony and has golden eyes. He works with Haiba. Alternate form of an owl  
> Terushima is Greed and has green eyes. He has Bobata and Futamata as his close friends and assistants. They turn into snakes  
> Kenma is Sloth and has red eyes. Most of his work is done by Kuroo and/or Yamamoto. They have cat forms (although Kenma's usually too lazy to use it)  
> Hinata is Envy and has orange eyes. He’s friends and boss of Yamaguchi. They can turn into crows. However, Hinata learned to be a ball of light from Semi and prefers that  
> Kyoutani is Wrath and has silver eyes. Yahaba is his second in command/caretaker (much like Iwaizumi to Oikawa). They turn into domestic dogs; mostly out of respect for Oikawa, they don't change as wolves, even though they could


End file.
